The Shadow Riders of Chaos
by SoulHorse
Summary: Not your normal Chaos story, I promise! The 7, CHB, and CJ in an all new adventure! Featuring the following couples: Tratie, Conmiranda, Chrisse, ThaliaxOC, Groviper, Octachel, ReynaxOC,Caleo, Frazel, Jasper, Beckelina, Percabeth, and NicoxIsla! Please read! Rated T cause I can.


**Hey demigods and mortals! SoulHorse is back with a brand new Chaos story! Changed things up a bit. Weak beginning, hopefully strong story! Thanks for reading! BTW, lot's of stuff in this story has been changed. Like, Argo 2 is still here and Octavian is good. I know, weird. But please read! BTW, no offense to any people with the name I use!**

**Disclaimer: SoulHorse owns NUH TING! **

Percy's POV

I sailed on the Argo 2 with the Seven, Calypso, and Nico. We had just left our camps and were on our way to a mysterious magic island in the middle of nowhere. Before we left, a mysterious letter had been sent by the wind spirits. It said:

Dear The Seven and companions,

We know you left Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. We know why. Bring as many companions as you want with you to the coordinates 3,9 7,7. We will explain everything. Come quickly.

That was what it said. The only people who knew we left the camps were Reyna, Clarisse, Katie, Miranda, Juniper, Rachel, Thalia, The Stolls, Chris, Octavian, Grover, Chiron, Coach Hedge and his family, and Will. After my idiotic brother, Kyle Sanchez had turned the camp against me, except for these people. His companions Phaedra Obis, Carl Lexington,Brooklyn Spitzer, Zane Parsons, Lila Bust, and Daniel Hanes had spread lies and damaged other demigods' property. Phaedra was rival of Annabeth, Carl was rival of Jason, Brooklyn was Piper's archenemy, Zane and Frank hated each other, Hazel practically wanted to decapitate Lila's head, and Nico wanted to ghostify Daniel and send him to Tartarus to rot. And me? I wanted to whip Kyle, kill him, slice him into pieces, and toss him into Tartarus. Leo's voice came on the intercom. He said, "Approaching Mysterious Island on coordinates 3,9 7,7." I looked out and there it was, a black swirl mixed with silver clouds right above the island. A pure silver island floated in the middle of nowhere.

Leo steered us to it and we docked. I climbed off, along with Annabeth, tightly gripping my hand, and the others. A woman with a shimmering black Grecian chiton and a flowing cape stood on the island. She greeted us saying, "I am Chaos. You are the The Seven: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Leo Valdez. I assume these are your companions Calypso, Queen of Ogygia and Nico Di Angelo, Ghost King and Ambassador of Pluto/Hades? I gap. She knew us all? Before we could say a word, Chaos said, "Come. We have much to talk about." She created a portal of swirling darkness and we jumped in.

**(Would you kill me if you ended it here? Since I'm nice, I'll continue it.)**

"Welcome to Vorpal.**(I don't own this name. Shannon Hale owns this.)** Home of all demigods, forgotten gods, Titans, and Primordials. And of course, demi-Primordials." I opened my eyes. It was a swirling land of darkness and stars. Houses were everywhere on the land. Children were playing with pets, like dragons, unicorns, and phoenixes. Teens were talking and adults were having barbecues while talking. It was a happy community. "Come on along. The palace is this way," said Chaos. Palace? The other demigods shifted uncomfortably. Leo squeaked,"Palace? What are you gonna do, torture us?" Chaos laughed, her laughter like bells. "No silly boy. You're going to meet my generals!" Generals? That didn't sound good. Annabeth must have noticed my nervousness because she squeezed my hand. Then, I saw the palace. It was tall, dark, and majestic, with stars making it up. Annabeth muttered, "Wow." Chaos beckoned us forward. We walked into palace of stars.

Chaos led us past hundreds, possibly thousands of rooms. We stopped at one room that read: **WAR COUNCIL ROOM-GENERALS AND COMMANDERS ONLY. **She pushed the door open and four people came into view. There were two boys and two girls. They were discussing something. The first boy had messy black hair and Arctic blue eyes. The second had pale blond hair and golden eyes. The girls were exquisitely beautiful. None could compare to them, not even Silena or Annabeth! They both looked 14 years old. One girl had dark brown hair which changed to raven black and had black eyes that swapped to night blue and chocolate brown. The second was the prettiest. I saw Nico's jaw drop. Her hair changed color and style. Her frequent color was night blue-black let down. Her eyes were kaleidoscopic, like Piper's, except with more colors. Her eyes were usually like galaxies, like little planets, stars, the sun, comets, meteors, you name it. Those galaxies were all colors, ranging from pink to silver to… ok, can't name them all. Then they were soul silver, sea green, sea blue, silver-blue-purple, chocolate brown, pitch black, sun gold, star silver, night purple, night blue, and so on, so forth. Chaos laughed, shaking me out of my trance. Chaos said, "Everyone has the same impression meeting her." She nods toward the second girl. They had stopped talking after seeing us. Chaos said, "Introduce yourselves, my friends." Arctic boy said, "Ellis Blood Rune, son of Mars." Goldy said, "Apollo Sun Bright, son of Apollo." Raven girl chimed in, "Katrina Ocean Breeze, daughter of Nyx Call me Trina." Annabeth and I flinched at the name. Trina said, "Chill guys. I'm nice, unlike Mom." I relaxed a bit and Annabeth loosened her grip on me. Leo grinned saying, "So, who's the beauty here?" Calypso punched him in the gut, saying, "Shush!" Galaxy girl laughed and said, "Nah, it's cool." She stuck a hand out and said, I'm Isla SoulHorse, daughter of Chaos. Pleased to meet you."

**And done! Cliffie! Like it? Love it? RRFF! 20 reviews for the next chapter! PK(your initials), you know who you are! I know you will do whatever it takes for the next chapter. I expect a guest review from you too! BTW, submit your OCs for the generals, commanders, and soldiers. The name, parent, age, weapon, pet, and magic ability will be needed. Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse.**


End file.
